


Morning Coffee

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: The Domestic Life of Mr. Cage-Rand and Mr. Rand-Cage [4]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Attraction is a weird thing.Luckily, that can sometimes change, the morning after.





	Morning Coffee

It had been hard to determine, when the actual attraction had manifested itself. In retro perspective, it might have been the day, they met. Maybe, it had also been a little after but not much... It is always hard, to find the exact point, where something had started that feels so essential, that you can't imagine living without once it's there.

The moment, Luke had realized that he felt attracted to Danny, it was hard to imagine a time, that hadn't been the case. He had always considered himself to be straight. There had been this guy at school, he had liked to look at... But that was normal, right? Wasn't everyone a little attracted, to the same gender?  
It was, when he felt that attraction, that he started to question himself.   
Back then, it had seemed a little odd. He had still been with Claire... And he had cared a lot about her. And Danny, he had been with Colleen and the two of them seemed to be so perfect for each other...   
He had shoved the feeling back, wherever it had come from, until he had found himself sitting in the bar after his break up with Claire. That night, there had been a single thought on his mind: Had he manipulated this relationship on purpose?  
Now, he could think about that pleasant dizziness, whenever he and Danny were hanging out together without any guilt.  
Was it on purpose, Luke?  
And if so, shouldn't you take the chance?

When did I feel this way for you? 

Luke turned around and ran a hand down Danny's naked shoulder. His skin was so soft. Well, at least it was soft, wherever his skin wasn't scarred. Danny had a lot of those scars. He had told him stories last night, when they had tried to make the usual awkwardness following the sex go away. Luke had worse weird pillow talks. Considering, it followed his first time with a guy, who was also his best friend, it went pretty well. Anyway, Danny had told him about the scars. Some from the plane crash, some from his time in K'un L'un and some from New York. One of them was actually from shortly, before they met, when he had fought Elektra. Maybe these scars, these "imperfections", had been the reason, he had admired Luke's skin so much. They were so different in that regard.

Danny pressed his arm into Luke's touch, and Luke hoped, he hadn't been the one, who woke him up. That he had been secretly awake for at least a short time.

"You are cold.", Danny whispered.

Luke chuckled, "You are burnin."

"Hm, can't be.", Danny turned around and smiled at Luke.

At that, Luke's heart fluttered. The attraction was still there, it was still there after the fuck. Always a good sign. Luke smiled back and ran his hand through Danny's hair.   
So soft.  
"You liked the night?", he asked, a little afraid.

"That's a kinda odd question."

"It's a simple question."

Danny smiled, "Yeah, I did... You?", he sounded afraid asking.

"Yeah."

"I... uhm... good."

Luke laughed, pulling Danny into a kiss, when he heard something. The door to his apartment opened.

"Luke, I have a lead on that guy."

Jess.

Luke jumped to his feet and put on pants, getting at least somewhat decent, while Danny did the same.

"Luke?"

Luke stumbled through his bed room door, stopping in front of Jess, pretending to be casual.

_Everything here is casual. Nothing unusual. Nothing happened. Move along._

"Hey.", he gave her his best fake smile.

She dumped a file on the table, "Makes fifty bucks."

"Sure."

"Well, that is unexpected.", Jessica muttered.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Hey, Danny."

Danny opened the door awkwardly, stepping out, "How do you--?"

"Your jacket is there.", Jess shrugged.

Luke nodded, "It was late and we had some drinks, he crushed here."

"Is he better, than I am?"

"What?", Luke could feel his heart race.

"There's the coffee cup you bought yesterday in the trash can and a used condom on top. The cashier drew a heart on it. The cup, not the condom."

"I...Uhm..."

"And Danny's hair is a mess. I'm a PI, Luke."

"We...", Danny stuttered.

She shrugged, "It's cute, and frankly, I don't care."

Luke nodded, quickly, "Great, then you can leave."

Jess smirked, "Sure, try not to break any beds."

"Funny.", Luke closed behind her.

"Well, this... happened.", Danny commented unusually dryly.

"She would have found anyway."

"I guess."

Luke smiled at Danny, "Coffee?"

"Sure. From the shop or h--"

"Not that kind."

"Oh."


End file.
